Loving comfort
by Dutchy1992
Summary: This is a continuation of the shower scene of Liz and Tom at the end of "Mako Tanida". Just seeing made my imagination run wild. I haven't written many M rated stories, English is not my first language and I wrote this on my phone so sorry if there arepany typo's.


'Kiss me, Tim. Or whatever your name is', I whisper seductively. I lean in an capture his lips. After two years of marriage his touch still makes me shiver. These moments, here naked in the shower, are always the most intimate to me. The feeling of his nakes body against me. His half hard penis against my stomach, the twitching of his abdominal muscles, his hands on my back and his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts lightly every now and then. There are the moments I live for.

We keep on kissing for a while. The hot water of the shower slowly relaxing my muscles. After the horrible day I had, all I want is to be held by the man I love. I can still see the grieve and unberable pain in Ressler's eyes, I realise how quickly happiness can turn to grieve. It makes me realise how much I need to value my marriage to Tom. Because he, too, can disappear in a matter of seconds. That was proven to me on the first case.

I softly moan as his lips move towards my neck and shoulder. Tom start to suckle on my skin softly. He knows my skin is tender and bruises easily. I close my eyes and bury my face in the crook of his neck. I sigh, automatically holding on to Tom's body tighter. His hands slide over my back, stopping on my butt to massage them. Again I moan.

'Tom', I whisper. He looks up at me, 'make love to me.' He grins, kisses me and places his hand between my legs. As always it drives me mad. I reach between us and take hold of his cock. I start to stroke him and Tom follows my lead. Stroking my folds at the same pace.

'Fuck', I moan. He hums against my neck. He keeps sucking and stroking me, my moans becoming louder by the second. I still have his cock in my hand but I'm too distracted to keep stroking him.

'Make me come', I whisper.

'Then let go of me', he whispers back hoarsly. Immediatly I let go of his cock. Automatically giving him more space for his hands. One of his hands goes around to massage my ass, his other hand spreads my legs a little wider. When they're spread wide enough he pushes a finger, quickly followed by a second, inside me. He waits a moment to move them. Knowing how tight I always am when he first enters me in any way. When he moves his fingers, he curls them forward, knowing where to find that special spot inside me.

'Oh Tom', I moan. Tom keeps stroking my inside gently at first, to keep me om the edge. He knows my body so well. He knows exactly what I like, what feels good to me.

'Ready?' He asks and looks at me. I open my eyes a little to look at him and nod. He kisses me deeply, moves his hand on my ass between my butt cheeks, presses his fingers inside me deeper and moves them even quicker. Tom and I moan into each others mouths. The pressure low in my belly is quickly growing, that telltale feeling, like I have to pee, is also growing stronger. And I know I won't last long anymore. Being my husband, Tom knows the signs of my body. He starts to suckle on my neck again, whispering me to let go. Seconds later I come. Hard. Really hard. Tom has to hold me up. When my senses start to returns some I realise that this orgasm was just a little bit different somehow. As my body keeps twitching, I feel a little bit of fluid rush down my legs every time my muscles contract.

'How?' I say softly. Tom just smirks. We both know what that was, why it felt so different.

'That's hot', he smirks, 'you didn't even feel it?' I just shake my head. Well now how know what that feels like.

'Glad we were in the shower', I whisper. Still hazy from my orgasm. Tom holds me close and runs his hands up and down my back. Slowly calming me down.

'Let's get to bed for the next part', I say. I shit off the shower quickly. When Tom opens the shower curtains I immediatly start kissing him. We don't even bother to dry off before we head towards the bedroom. We'll have sex on one end of the bed and fall asleep together on the other end anyway. We fall onto bed together. Me on top of Tom. His cock is against my center and I rock against it. The pressure already building.

'Babe, stop. I won't last', he croaks. I know his tells just al well as he knows mine. When he can't make sentences more than 3 words I know he's very close. I sit up and lift my hips up so I can position him at my entrance. I look at him and he nods. I sink down onto him slowly.

'Easy', he says. Not for him but for me. I take my time to take him inside me. I feel my insides stretching. 'You okay?' He asks when he's fully inside of me.

'Yeah, just need to adjust', I moan softly with my eyes closed.

'No rush', and he kisses me again. To distract my from any discomfort I might be feeling. After a minute or so I start to ride him gently. Barely moving up and down his lenght bit just enough for us to start responding. We're both so turned on that it doesn't take long before I move up and down on him with long strokes.

'Tell me your close', he moans loudly.

'Uhuh', I respond. He cups my cheek and runs his thumb under my eyes. I open them and I see a wicked grin on his face. Before I know what he's doing, he flipped us over and is taking control. His movements erratic, on the verge of climax. My vaginal walls contract around his cock. I move my hand between us and touch my clit. Three strokes later I come again.

'Oh Tom', I moan loudly. My orgasm encpurages his and he comes loudly in my neck. Also moaning my name. I feel his sperm his my cervix and it gives me a hot rush through my whole body.

'My God', I whisper. He just hums in response. I run my hamd through his hair and move to turn his head towards me. When he does we kiss slowly and deeply.

'I love you, Liz', Tom whispers.

'Love you', I answer him. He moves out of me and immediatly after I feel his sperm seeping out of me. We always keep a clean towel next to the bed so he grabs it and cleans me gently. After he's done with me, he wipes himself down and lays down next to me. He gathers me in his arms as we both relax.

'You okay?' He asks suddenly. I find that strange.

'Of course. We did this before remember', I joke. He laughs and presses a kiss on my forehead.

'You seemed sad when you got home', he knows me so well.

'Tough day at work', is all I tell him.

'You won't lose me', it's like he reads my mind. We were quiet for a few minutes when he says this.

'I love you so much', I whisper. I close my eyes and snuggle in his chest. He strokes my back and arm. Eventually lulling me to sleep. Just before I fall asleep I think about how lucky I am that Tom made it out alive during my first case.


End file.
